As If The World Ends
by GetMyDrinkOnWriter
Summary: Our Story Begins In A Small House In Racoon City Where Russ  Rusty  Wolfe Is Finishing Up A Sting Operation Conducted With The FBI. Then Rapidly Spirals Into A Tale Of Heroism, Love, And A Fight To Survive When It Is Seeming As If The World Ends.
1. Chapter 1

"Good Job, Thunder Brick." The Chief Congradulated Me With The NickName I'd Aqquired During A Joint Raid With The DEA. Do To The Fact That I'd Prematurely Entered The Building And Neutralized Twenty-Three Hostiles With My Shotgun And, Yes, A Brick.

He Was Congratulating Me However For Our Joint Op We'd Just Finished With The FBI Where I'd Succesfully Arrested Thirty-Four Pedophiles, "Thank You, Sir" I Replied As I Lit A Joint I'd Rolled Earlier. "Still On That Stuff?" The Chief Asked Me. "Yes, Sir. Helps Me Calm My Nerves After A Shootout." Three Of Which Had Pulled Guns. "Son, A Lesson You Still Need To Learn Is That I Asked A Yes/No Question. Answer It As So." He Replied. "Yes, Sir" I Confirmed That I Understood. "Go Home, Get Some Rest, We Have Another Busy Day Tomorrow" He Ordered. "Yes Sir." I Said As I Got Up To Walk Away. "Oh And Don't Forget This." He Said As He Handed Me My New 'Under Drawer' Gun Safe I Had To Mount In My Sleeping Quarters As I Do Have To Share A Residence With My Sqaud, Something Else I'd Been Awarded In That DEA Raid. "Alright, Good Night, Sir." I Said As I Started My Humvee, Desert Sand Tan, And Drove To The Residence.

"Another Day? More Criminals To Arrest." I Said To Myself As I Turned Off My Alarm. I Ussually Get Up At Five-Thirty But Today I Was Getting Up At Five So I Could Install The Gun Safe Before My Morning Run. I Got Out Of Bed And Quiclky Doned My Fatiges And Not Forgetting My .40 Sig Sauer Pistol. I Moved Toward The Utility Closet And Grabbed The Drill And Other Necessary Tools To Install The Safe. I Jogged Back To My Room And Began Installing The Safe Even Tho It Required Only Some Wood Glue, I Wanted To Make Sure It Was Secure.

I Pulled Out My Cellphone And Called Louie To Wake Him Up It Was His turn To Go Get Breakfast For Everybody And Have It Ready For Everyone After Our Daily Run. Lucky S.O.B. Got To Skip The Run To Get Food.

"Hey Man Get Some Stuff From Taco Blues On Fifth." I Said Over The Phone. "Alright, Captain" He Said As I Heard Him Getting Up And Getting Dressed.

"Alright Back To This" I Said To My Self As I Finished Installing The Safe.

When I Finished I Ran Down the Hall Banging On Doors. "Alright Everybody. Morning Run In Five Minutes!" I Said As I Grabbed My Gatorade From The Fridge, And Began My Morning Stretches. They All Gathered In The Living Room Having Doned Their Fatigues And Selected Side Arms. "Allright Let's Go." I Said As We Headed Out The Door.

The Daily Five Mile Run Was Un-Eventful But Gave Me Time To Think About What Was Next For Me. Being An Ex-Marine Who Was Very Honorable Dis-Charged I Could Always Go Back. But I Also Was Contemplating A Family. Maybe Even My Own Hunting Lodge….

My Thoughts Were Cut Short As I Heard A Shrill Scream Coming From Inside The Federal Bank Across The Street, Being Eight In The Morning Everything Was Just Beginning To Open. A Man With An Ak-47 Was Waving A Duffel Bag Around Inside.

"Johnson, Front And Center!" I Yelled Over My Men. "Yes, Sir?" He Asked When He Finally Reached My Position By The Telphone Pole. "Grab A Taxi And Get The Entry Truck From The Garage At The Operations HQ." I Told Him To Do So We Could Hopefully End This Peacfully. "Yes, Sir" He Said As He Ran Towards The Nearest Street.

I Drew My Sig And Called Inside The Bank. "You Cops Need To Stay Back Or I'll Shoot A Hostage." And He Hung Up. "Talben, Come Here." I Said Over The Walkie Talkie Component In Our Phones. "Yes, Sir?" He Asked. "Keep An Eye On Those Windows And Monitor The Phone Line, When The Locals Arrive Hand Over Operational Command To Them." I Ordered. "Yes, Sir." That's When Johnson Pulled Up In The MRAP Truck. "Move Safely To The Truck. Suit-up For A Knock Knock." I Ordered Over The Talkie Phones. A Knock Knock Being I Wanted To Blow This Fuckers Brains Out. But Where The Hell Were The Locals?

This Was About To Get Messy.


	2. Chapter 2

I Called Inside The Bank To Hopefully Get This Man To Surrender. I Heard The Click Meaning Someone Had Answered "Is This The Man I Spoke To Earlier?" I Asked When I Heard The Phone Get Picked Up. "No, But He Says I Can't Answer Any Of Your Questions." The Woman On The Other End. "O K, I'm Not Gonna Get You In Any Trouble But I Need The Answer To A Very Important Question, If The Answer Is, Yes Just Say 'I Can't Answer That' Ok? Is Anyone Injured?" I Asked, "I Can't answer That. But He Says He Wants A Van, Full Tank Of Gas And No Rear Windows." She Said "Allright Tell Him We're Satying That We Need Thirty Minutes For The Van" I Said As I Hung Up.

My Phone Buzzed. I Answered. "Hey Cap'n, Your Not Staying Out Are You?" Louie Said As He Set-up His Rifle Inside The Truck, "Louie Get Ready To Hit the Scum Bag In His Shouler Before We Enter. Got It?" I Said, "Got It". My Team Moved Into Position, "Louie You In Position." "Yes, Cap'n The Bastard Is Going Down In Three. Two. One Tango You Mother Fucker"

Loiue Radioed As He Fired A Round From His Scoped Assault Rifle. We Hit The Glass Doors Infront Of The Building, As I Kicked the Guy In His Stomcah To Knock Him Down. The Pussy Was Crying From His Gun Shot Screaming "Please Don't Let Me Die!" He Kept Screaming Over and Over "Why Not? You Held A Group Of Innocent People Hostage, You Killed One Of Those Innocent Hostages. You're Gonna Be Electrecuted Anyway!" I Said As I Hand Cuffed The Bitch.

We Walked Out And Had Louie Dress His Wound Since Louie Is The One Trained To Be A Medic. "So What's Your Name?" He Asked The Bastard, Making sure To Dress It As Painfully As Possible. "Eric, Why Do You Want To Know?" He Asked. "Well To Be Honest I Need To Know So I Can Get My Bullet Back For My Collection, Once They Take You To The ER." Louie Said As The Look Of Awe On The Criminals Face Surfaced, It Was Better Than Anything I'd ever Seen. The Joys Of This Job.

Here Came, Well What Ya Know? The Locals, Sirens Hot. They Put Their Guns On Us, I Raised My Badge. The Swat Team Moved Closer And Took It. Apparently When They Scanned My I.D. Number The On-Site Commandered Yelled. "Hold-Your-Fire this Here Is Thunder Brick." Holy Shit. Apparently I'm Legendary. "How The Hell Did Respond So Quickly Man?" Their On-Site Asked. "We Were Joggin Past Here, When We Heard The Screams Of A Woman Inside As A Man With An Ak-47 Walked In, Obviously Out Of Place." I Explained. "Well You Made Our Job Easier So We Thank You." He Said As He Was getting In His Car to Drive Away.

"Well Guys Im, Hungry Lets Go Back To The House." I Said So We Packed Up And Headed For the House. To Get To Finally Eat Those Breakfast Burritos I'd Had Louie Pick-up.


	3. Chapter 3

"AHHHHH!" I Jumped Outta Bed. Shrill Screams From Outside. I Jumped Into My Fatiguess And Raced For My Safe. The Click Of The .40 Sig Was Almost Re-Assuring As I Raced Downstairs. "What's Going On?" I Yelled Over The Sound Of The Blaze In The Living Room. "Some DipShit With A Molotov!" Loiue Yelled. "Fuck! Where's The Fire Department?" I Asked As I Grabbed By Bugout Bag. "They're Helping Local PD Defend The Rescue Stations!" Someone Else Yelled. "Defending From What?" I Was Grabin Rifles And Other Emergency Gear Such As Food And Loading It Into The Truck. To Make A Quick Evacuation Of The House.

"You're Never Gonna Believe This Boss." Loiue Said "What, Exactly, Is Going On Louie?" I Was Getting Very Concerned Now That ALL The Hummers And Other Vehicles Were Out. "Well, The Un-Dead, The Walking Ghouls, Zombies, Colton!" Holy Crap Is What I'm Very Sure The Look On My Face Was. I Grabbed My Radio, "Alright Boys Bug-out Plan 9-0-7, We're Headed For The Mountains After Rescuing Civilians And Any Remaining Military Personell After Hour 23." Louie Piped Up "Uhh, Sir? It's Hour 34 Apparently This Originated From Umbrella's Bio-Research Labs. Namely, The Hive." He Said. "Jesus Christ!" I Yelled As The Humvee Roared To Life And Started Ramming Through The Abandoned Vehicles In The Street.

We All Stopped At A PD/Stars Check Point And Geared Up. "We Need To Hit The Residential Areas And Clear Some Houses and Apartment Buildings. Look For Survivors. Broadcast The Emergency Plans, Challenge Thunder, Password Flash, For Survivors To Identify Themselves." I Said "Jesus Fucking Christ!" Someone Yelled Behind Me. "There Is A Whole God Damn Group Of 'Em!" Someone Else Yelled. "Alright, This Is It. I'm Taking Operational Command. Aim For The Head, One Shot One Kill! Switch To Single Shot!" I Said As Gunfire Burst Up All Around Me. This Is Hell On Earth But It Is Managable. Stay Calm And Aim For The Head That's All We Can Do. As They Started Getting Closer, The Moaning Became More And More Distinguishable.

"Someone Get Those Hummers Over Here And Make A Barricade!" I Yelled. We'd Already Emptied Three Clips Each And Now We Were Only Half-Way Through The Horde As Three Stars Members Ran Towards Where The Humvees Were Parked. But The Incessant Moaning Was Enough To Drive Any Man To The Looney Bin. The Roar Of The Hummers Was Reasurring Almost Relaxing. A New Confidence Found Its Way Into The Sound Of Gunfire. "Get On The Fucking Fifties And Fire Boys!" I Yelled As A Grenade Somehow Made Its Way Off My Vest, Into My Hand And, Then Into The Horde, Leaving Behind A Satisfying Pin And Report. An Explosion, What A Lovely Sound. It Made Me Relax And Make Tactical Sense Of This Mess.

"Everyone Grab A Vehicle And A Gunner's Postiton On Said Vehicle. Two To A Vehicle. We're Taking Back This City." I Said As I Grabbed My Extra Mags From The Bear And Hit The Passenger Seat Of The Hummer And Grabbed The CB Radio. "First We're Taking The Z Sector." Apartments And Grocerie Stores Would Be Important For Rescue Operations And Safe Centers. "Let's Then Take The H Sector!" Vehicle Dealers And Hunting Stores. "Start Broadcasting The Emergency Plans!" I Finsihed My Radio Messages, As Everyone Made Sure To Grab Extra Magazines and Ammo, Making sure Not To Forget Water And Energy Bars. We Were Gonna Need All The Help We Could Get And If We Were Lucky They Hunting Stores Would Already Be Held By Civilians Ready To Join Us.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cap'n, We Got Hostiles On The Right Side Of The Humvee." Louie Said Over The Radio, "Take 'Em Out?" He Asked "Naw, Loiue, Just Ignore 'Em Until The Get Within The Five Meter Kill Zone Around Building Two." I Told Him To Not Attack Until Absolutely Necesarry To Conserve Ammo. "Alright, Russ." We Already Cleared On Building And Found Two Children And A Man Hiding In A Bathroom, The Only 'Living' Things In The Building.

"Team Two, Move To Bravo Point, Level Seven." I Radioed Throughout The Ten Floor Building, "We Need To Clear This Building Fast, There Is A Group Of Survivors On The Next Building's Roof." I Continued My Message. "Shit, Seven Of 'Em!" Talben Yelled From Around The Corner, I Ran Next To Him, Crouched. Pop, Pop, Pop, Pop. Click. My Gun Jammed. "Fuck, Talben, Single Shot, Headshots!" Bang Bang Bang. His Ak Roared, Three Shots Three Kills. "Good Job, Talben. Let's Move To Floor Eight."

Floor Eight, Forty – Five Hostiles, As We Heard The Fifties Open Up Outside, "We're Not Gonna Make It Outta For Acleast Ten Minutes, Whats The Status Of The Group Across The Street?" I Asked Our Chopper Team. "Well, Not Good. A Very Recently Bitten Woman Has Opened The Roof – Access Door And Let A Hoard Onto The Roof." The Chopper Team Responded To My Inquiry. I Needed To Think Fast. "Chopper Gunny, Unload Into The Hoard And Waist The Woman, She's Not Gonna Survive. Carlos, Rapel Onto The Roof Firing Aswell And Drop Some Harnesses And Help The Children Into The Chopper, I'm Roof Bound, Hurry" I Ordered To The Chopper Operators.

Less Than A Minute Later, I Was Halfway Across The Ninth Floor To The Roof Access Ladder On The Other Side. "Alpha Team Clear The Rest Of Level Nine, And Then Ten, I'm Headed For Rescue Operations On Roof Charlie." Roof C. Charlie. Third Building, I Slung My Acog Rifle Around My Back And Grabbed My Pistol, "Chopper Gunney Bravo Run Your Gun On Any Hostiles You See On Roof, Brandon." Where I Was. I Re – Holstered My Sig. Grabbed My Rifle And Popped Three Shots Into The Zombies The Gunny Didn't Get.

I Jumped The Five Foot Gap Between the Roofs, Looking Down Long Enough To Pop A Round Into The Zombie Climbing On Louie's Humvee. "THUNDER!" I Yelled Around The Utility Shed On Charlie Roof, "Flash, Flash, Flash, Flash!" Someone Yelled, Four Flashes Means He Has Four People With Him, I Ran Around And Helped Them. The Three Children, To The Chopper, And The Two Men To The Other Roof. "Just Run And Jump!" I Yelled As My Boots Made A Rubbery Thud On The Cement On The Other Side. They Made It, "Who's A Better Shot?' I Asked "I've Never Shot A Gun In My Life." The Man Who's Jump Suit Said 'Mike' Said. "Well I'm An Off – Duty Officer So, Me." The Other Man Said. I Handed Him My Sig.

"Alpha Team, What's The Status Of The Building?" I Radioed Down Stairs. "Floor Nine Is Now Clear, Ten Is Half Complete. Requesting Back – up." Alpha Team Leader Replied. "Roger, Wilco. E.T.A. Twenty – Five Seconds." I Replied. "Officer, What's Your Name? I Asked The Second Man. "Alven, My Children Are In Your Helo." He Replied To My Question. "Alright, Alven. You Familiar With S.T.A.R.S. Procedures?" I Asked. "Ofcourse, All R.C.P.D. Are Required To Be." He Answered "Ok. Formation, Delta, Run Through. 'Mike' Stay Behind Officer Alven And Stay Close." I Said To The Civilian.

I Kicked The Door. And Immediately Heard A Moaning To My Left, My Acog, Night Scope Revealed A Ghoul Limping After Us. Pop. One Round, I Got Him. He Fell Like A Brick To The Floor, Thank God. That's When Alpha Team Yelled, Thuner. "Flash, Alpha Team, We Have A Civilian P.D. Officer Get Him Rigged, And A Gun." I Told The Alpha Leader. We Moved Quickly To A Window Where Finished Off Seven Ghouls Running Towards Louie.

We Ran Downstairs And Jumped Into The Bear. To Move To Buidling Four. Where We Rescued Three More Civilians, To The Evacuation Point Moving People By Helicopter To The Compound North In Canada.


	5. Chapter 5

Clack Clink. The sound of the empty .50 cal casings hitting the steel floor of the hummer as I defensively maneuvered the vehicle the horde of ghouls. We have entered the sector of sporting goods shops where a group of civilians has armed themselves with high-powered rifles and tactical grade swat armor. "Civilians, We require your assistance in the parking lot!" I yelled over the loudspeaker. * Crackle * I heard the radios crackle as someone tried to contact us. All I could make out was, 'Civ….. guns….. firing….help?' I assumed from the civilians in the sporting goods store.

"Civilians, Move towards front doors and fire upon ghouls!" I yelled over the loudspeaker. Immediately ten civilians armed with rifles appeared on the roof, five with shotguns appeared through the front door along with three children with glocks. "Open Fire!" A man who appeared to be the leader yelled over the hum of our truck. We rammed our way through the ghouls to the civilians with the shotguns. I stuck my head out the window, "Hey, kids. Run these to the roof." I yelled to the three kids, and then I tossed scoped assault rifles to them which they immediately then ran inside to the stair access. I started handing out M4s to the civilians.

Immediately when I heard the m4 fire start up I knew we'd be done in a minute. I clicked in one last magazine into my rifle; we'd already run out of .50 and were starting to run low on 12 gauge shells. I fired the last shot into the final ghoul. "Alright, civilians gather round right here." I said as I grabbed my radio, "All recovery units report to Charlie's Hunt 'n Shoot. We have taken several sporting goods stores and have re-stocked ammunition and MREs. Over & Out." I said as the first child looked at me and said, "Hey Mister, can I help some more, I want my teddy at home and the monsters are at my home." I looked at her in aww, as this was the bravest child I had ever seen.

"Alright civilians this is how this entire mess has played out so far, we have eliminated all ghouls in most apartment residential districts and established a chain link perimeter with constant patrols watching it, We are, as you can see, in the process of clearing these stores, any volunteers are greatly appreciated but anyone who doesn't want to fight it's understandable, you will be put on security detail at the safe houses."

"Let me through!" I heard someone yell from the back of the crowd, "Let her through!" I yelled. And then….. That's when she appeared, Samantha. "Hey are you listening?" she yelled at me. "What? Yea, yea." I replied. "My private security team is wanting to join up with you, since your in operational command, oh btw. Did I mention? You have to let us. CIA orders." She said, I was confused but I wasn't going to argue with her.

"Alright, Miss…" "Miss. Hallamin" She replied. "Miss. Hallamin, I have no fucking clue what your talking about, and I don't care, but we can use all the help we can." I Told her. "Hey little girl. Where are your mom and dad?" I asked the girl who had mentioned the teddy bear. "Mom and Dad are at home." She said with a distant tone, as if she were trying to muffle anger and tears all at the same time. This poor girl! She was going to be dead in a week, tops, she needed help. "Alright, Miss. Hallamin." "Sam, call me Sam" She cut me off. "ok….. Sam, a chopper will be here in 35 seconds, I am leaving my second in command in charge of operations, Louie will take I mediate command, you, and I are taking this poor girl to her house, I know it sounds risky but all I know is something in my gut is telling me to do this. And as of now, I am your superior officer." The little girl's face lit up like a freican Christmas tree. "Mister, my name is Amanda, Amanda Michaels." Alright Amanda my friend and I are going to take you to get your teddy bear, you will have to show us how to get to him though. Have you ever ridden in a helicopter?" I asked Amanda "Yes, sir, I have. My pop and I used to do it all the time for his work." Alright Amanda seemed to know her stuff even for an eight year old.

"Alright Captain, gimme a second and I'll be ready for departure." This girl… who was her father? "Alright Amanda, hurry though" I said. "Yes sir. She said as she knelt down to tie her shoes? But instead she pulled a 9mm revolver from an ankle holster. "Wait, Amanda. Where'd you get that gun?" I asked her "My pop." She replied. As we jumped in the helicopter. "You coming Samantha?" Amanda asked Sam. "Yea Amanda, hold on" Sam said as she climbed in the helicopter. "you two know each other?" I asked the both of them. "yea we met at some company dinners, her father is.. uhm… was a good friend of mine." Samantha replied. "well what's the coordinates for Amanda's house then?" I asked, she told the pilot and off we were.

We landed in the street. "Alright Amanda let's take this slow…" she was already to the front door. I kicked in the door. Amanda immediately shot the only two ghouls in the house, then she knelt next to the bodies. "Dear heavenly lord, my father. Please accept my earthly parents into your kingdom forever to worship you." She whispered to no one. "Alright, lets get my teddy bear. Well actually my two teddy bears." She said as this maniacle looking grin crossed her face. She ran upstairs and we followed, we came to a room decorated in ponies and rainbows. She moved towards her closet and keyed in a code to the closet? She reached in and pulled out a stuffed animal. "this is molley, my teddy bear. She said as she petted the bear's head lovingly, then she reached into the closet and pulled out… An m16 with a grenade launcher, 20 gauge shotgun. Laser, scope and two hundred and fifty round clip. As she said, and this is my teddy bear." She said happily.

"Woah, Amanda should you be handling that? I asked her, I mean, come on, she's eight! "Uhh, three years of tactical training says I'm licensed to." She replied confused. "Alright.." I said " I gotta ask, who is your father?" I asked her. Samantha gave me a dirty look. "I mean, who WAS your father?" I re-phrased as to not hurt Amanda's feelings. "Well, Go look." She said, not sounding hurt at all. So I did, I walked to the next room before we left. "The Sargeant?" I asked. "Yes. He was bitten while trying to protect me from being bitten after those ghouls entered our house and bit my mother." She said as she cocked her M4. Click. "Alright, Hold on guys, I'm going to radio louie and then we're out of here. " I told Samantha and Amanda. "Rusty To Louie, Rusty To Louie. Do You Copy?" I radioed. "This is Louie Cap'n,What's your status?" He replied

"We've recovered the Sarge's Daughter's teddy bear, and her M4. We need the chopper to pick us up and take us to the local evidence locker." I told Louie. "Alright Cap'n The chopper is on it's way to you." He said. "Alright, Louie I want you on that chopper with us. Over & Out." I told him. "Alright Amanda, are you any good with that?" I pointed to the M4. "Well, I have three years of training every Thursday with my Pop… So yea." She replied with a confident smile. "Alright, Louie will be with us, but you will also have to shoot. Cool?" I felt a little more relaxed around her now that she was relaxed around me. So I asked her if my plan was cool. "Yea, alright cool." We heard the chopper touch down outside, we ran outside. I lifted Amanda and lifted her into the chopper with her M4. Samantha grabbed my shoulder. And quietly asked me "Please tell me we're not going to that evidence locker so you can get marijuana."

She told me. "How would you know if I use the stuff or not." I asked her. "Please? Everyone in the department knows you do!" She started looking angry now. "No, We are going to get marijuana, and all the guns and ammo in there since it is the police department. "I guess that's alright, but if Amanda gets hurt, I will personally rip your balls off!" she said. "Alright, fair enough" We climbed into the helicopter and took off. We arrived at the station. "Alright team. Let's move. Amanda stay close to Louie and Samantha." I said. We moved quickly from the door to the evidence locker only encountering two ghouls which Amanda took out, with expertise. "Alright, look through all the evidence, we are looking for marijuana and guns. Amanda keep an eye out for ghouls.

"Found two UZIs. And a .45 pistol!" Samantha yelled across the room. "And two kilos of marijuana." She added not as enthusiastic. "How bout a bong or a glass pipe?" I asked. "Found those already cap'n!" Louie yelled. "Alright, add the 2 kilos, bong, pipe. To my pack by the door and add the guns to the crate under my pack." I yelled back to the others. "Hey Russ!" Amanda yelled from the hall. "What is it Amanda?" I asked "You better see this." She told me. I jogged to the door and looked out. "Well open up on them." I told Amanda since she was pointing to the ghouls. "Alright." She said, "I just thought I'd better ask for authorization first." She replied. "Alright just remember that you can shoot any ghouls that get close." I told her after she dispatched the five ghouls.

I slung my pack over my back and grabbed one side of the crate and Louie grabbed the other. "Samantha cover my six o' clock, Amanda cover my twelve." I told them so that I could keep an eye on Amanda. We ran throught the hallway and loaded the crate into the chopper. "Let's get back to the safe houses!" I yelled to the chopper pilot." We were off for what I hoped would be a pleasant rest at one of the apartments we'd cleaned out.


	6. Chapter 6

The Chopper landed and we jumped off. "Louie if you want you can stay in charge for a few hours or take a rest." I told Louie. "alright Cap'n I think I'm gonna keep running the show for now." He replied. "Ok, see you later." I told him. We walked up to Steve the man I left in-charge of getting the apartments cleaned up. "Alright, Russ, we've cleaned out tone entire building with fresh linens and we've finished the food and clothe pantry. Although building two isn't clean yet, most of the units in building A have been taken, we have a one bedroom and a two bedroom left in building one. And most of building two is still vacant." He said to me. "Well. Sam, what do you want? The one bedroom in building A or another unit in building B? I asked Samantha hoping to hurry up so that I could get to a unit and sleep. "Only building A has been cleaned right?" she asked Steve. "Yes, Ma'am." He told her. "Then the one bedroom in building A is mine." She said assertively.

"Ok, Amanda we have to go to our apartment now." I told her. "Shouldn't I go with the other children?" she asked "Do you want to?" I replied. "No! I mean, not really." She said. "well then grab your pack and let's go." I told her as Steve handed me the key. Samantha had already run off to her apartment. "Hey Steve, what unit is Sam in?" "Well, lets see…. Ah 3G." he replied. "Thanks, Steve." I said as Amanda and we headed off to our rooms. Crying was abundant in the rooms for lost ones that people would no longer see. And guards switched shifts from watching for ghouls to sleeping for a bit. The scene was of despair and depression. No doubt someone would commit suicide soon.

"Yup, here we are. 5D. Let's get settled in Amanda." I said as I checked for running water. Yes! The faucet spat fresh warm water. I tossed a towel into the bathroom and then checked if the tv still worked. To my luck it did. "Hey Amanda! " I yelled to her room. "The tv works! Mind just watching in your room while I was up?" I asked her after she came out of her room. "No problem, dad." She said it before she could stop herself. "Uhm, I'm sorry, it's just you remind me so much of him." She said frantically trying to take it back. "Stop, stop." I told her. "Do you want to call me dad. Or was it just an accident?" I asked trying to get her side. "Well, you are a lot like him. So if it's ok, I would like you to be my dad." She said kinda sad thinking of her dad. "It's ok with me if that's what you want." I told her. "Now, run off to your room and get settle in, ok?"

"Ok, dad" she said which seemed to make her face light up. 'We've been through a lot today.' I though as I set my vest on my bed and put my boots next to the dresser in my room and tossed my clothes on the floor. I quickly found some soap in the cupboard in the bathroom and stepped into the shower. The warm water felt great as started to think about what had all happened in the past ten hours. "DAD!" Amanda yelled from the living room. 'oh no! the ghouls have penetrated security.' Was my first thought. I quickly pulled on my pats and shirt. While I grabbed my gun. "What is it Amanda?" I yelled as I ran into the living room.

"There is a person here." Amanda said from the other side of the room. "Not a ghoul?" I asked. "What? No." she said looking confused. "It's Samantha, she stopped by." She explained "O well, hi Samantha, sorry for the towel let me get dressed…." She interrupted me by throwing a bag at me "It's a few new uniforms, some socks, etc. Got get dressed." She told me. "Alright Amanda you can play with Samantha if you want, I'll be right back, ok?" I asked Amanda. "Ok, dad." She said as I walked into my room. I quickly pulled on the fresh clothes Samantha had brought, what luck! Just got out of the shower and Samantha brought some clean clothes. I walked into the living room while I finished strapping my pistol to my waist. "Sam do you know what's happening?" I asked hoping to get an update.

"Well as far as I can tell, things are almost under control for this section of the city. We're still broadcasting the emergency plans for anyone who wants to try and fight their way to us. Plus teams are making their way to the 911 transfer center to put it back online for dispatch services." Alright, well. We can just sit here for awhile or go back on active duty and help out." I told Samantha. But then Amanda yawned and I decided to stay here so that she could sleep. "Hey Amanda, honey, are you sleepy?" I asked to see if she'd accept that she needed sleep. "Yea, dad. I want to sleep. Where is my teddy?" she really wanted know, I assume she won't sleep without it. "it's in your pack sweetie." She grabbed it and took her bear to the room.

"Sam, we need to do something huge." I told her. "I'm not helping you raid anymore evidence lockers." She said. "No, I meant go to an un – clean part of the city so that we can get some things for Amanda. She needs new clothes and some things for her room. So that we can make her more comfortable." I really wanted to make her transition comfortable. "Well it does seem like a good idea." She said as she got up off the floor and sat in the chair next to mine after I brewed a pot of coffee. "We should take her with us so that she can get what she wants." She added after chugging the first cup.

I grabbed my radio. "Louie! You busy?" I radioed on my secure channel. "Cap'n, that you? We're awfully busy here. We've requested back-up, but no one has responded yet." He explained his situation. "Alright, I'll send some units to assist you immediately. But I need to know if the shops have been clear yet." I transmitted back. "Yes the financial district is cleared. And the shops are almost cleared. Once that back-up arrives." He replied. "Roger, we're on our way." I replied. I suited up and grabbed my gear. "Samantha stay here. I'm headed out on the chopper. Stay here and watch Amanda. I will be back."

I quickly ran down the stairs and yelled at three civilian guards to join me. Then grabbed a helicopter and flew us to the battle. We touched down immediately behind the battle line. "Louie get everyone down, now!" I yelled. He yelled for everyone to hit the deck, they did and immediately I told the gunner to open up. His m60 ripped the ghouls as easy as a knife through butter. A belt of bullets later. Most of the ghouls were down. The last few were dispatched with rifle shots from the men commanded by Louie. "Louie grabbed his radio and called into home base. "Home this is Squad alpha in the shopping district, it has been cleared, thanks once again, to rusty and his tactics." He made sure to report. I ordered Louie and his men onto the chopper since they had no transportation now.

We touched down two minutes after take off. I proceeded to run upstairs and remove my gear from my vest. Amanda had already woken up. "DAD!" she screamed as she ran up and hugged me. "I was soo scared, you wouldn't come back, just like… papa." She almost cried. Her stomach growled, someone is hungry! "what do you want to eat?" I asked her. "Uhm, What do we have?" she asked with a bright face. "Well, I haven't gone to the pantry yet to get something, so I'll be right back, with pizza!" I told her as I walked out the door headed for the lobby food pantry. I grabbed three personal pizzas and ren back up stairs. "Eat, up you two. When we're done, we're going shopping!"


End file.
